


Four Years

by PumpkinHead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Memories, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinHead/pseuds/PumpkinHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga reminisces about the last four years he spent together with Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am new here, but I hope you guys enjoy this DaiSuga fluff.  
> (Not beta read, sorry)

When Suga started college it seemed like graduation was millions of years away. But eventually, he began to notice himself changing, getting older, until one day he realized those four years were over and gone in a flash.

For Suga, those years weren't easy, but he certainly had several fond memories and funny stories to talk about. The boy had endured hard classes, shitty part-time jobs, and crazy professors. But he made it through and he was almost certain it was all thanks to one special person.

He met Daichi on their freshman year of High School. They became friends instantly and soon enough they were inseparable. They became teammates and best friends, sharing great times together. During their last year of school, Daichi became their volleyball team's captain, with Suga as his vice-captain by his side. They were an inseparable duo, inseparable friends, and maybe more. Daichi harbored more intense feelings for the vice-captain, even though he was too scared to admit them for a long time.

It wasn't until their High School graduation that Daichi confessed. Suga was honestly surprised at first, but he couldn't see his life without the other boy any longer. Soon enough he found himself head over heels in love and spoiled by Daichi's affection.

Both went to the same university, and although volleyball became more of a hobby than anything else, they kept getting closer and closer. 

They decided to be true to their relationship despite the obstacles they would face in the future. When asked if he had a girlfriend, Suga would put a calm smile on his face and simply answer, "No, but I do have a boyfriend." Many people were shocked by their open behavior, but both boys could not imagine hiding their relationship. It did help that their real friends didn't mind at all, on the contrary, they showed their utmost support.

The problems begun when the couple decided to come out to their families. Daichi was the first to bring up the conversation. His parents knew he was dating someone and they were anxious to meet this special person. When Daichi brought Suga over for the 'introduction dinner', the older couple was confused at first. "Wait this is Sugawara, we know him son. We thought you were bringing your girlfriend over tonight." After half an hour of explanations, they finally got it; Daichi didn't have a girlfriend, he had a boyfriend, and his boyfriend was already very well-known by his family. His mom cried and his dad asked if it wasn't just a phase, but seeing both boys happy together there was no denying their love for each other was real. 

It certainly was an emotional night. Daichi feared he had rushed things a bit and that the coming out came a bit too soon. But as the younger couple walked out of the door, Daichi's dad proved him wrong. He stopped them near the front door of the house and said, "Son, we love you for who you are. We are happy for you and we think Sugawara is an excellent boy. I wish you all the happiness in the world." His mom yelled from behind her husband, "Don't forget to visit!" After hugging his dad, Daichi left the house wearing a smile on his face and holding hands with a crying and emotional Suga, moved by the quick acceptance of his family.

Despite the good start, the coming out to Suga's parents wasn't nearly as sweet. The whole thing was a mess and it did not end up well. 

It all started when the grey-haired boy's mom decided to pay her son a surprise visit on a Friday afternoon. However, the surprised one wasn't Suga. At the doorstep of her son's college apartment she was greeted by nothing less than a half-naked Daichi.

At first, the taller boy turned red and speechless, Suga's mom staring at him with her mouth hanging open, wondering what Daichi was doing there in that state. Then, as the taller boy heard Suga's footsteps coming closer to the door, he turned green. Suga showed up half naked as well, asking who as at the door. Seeing his mom at the entrance of the apartment, the poor boy turned even greener than Daichi. The sight of both boys on that state left no doubts to Suga's mom, she wasn't naive. Before the students could even come to their senses and say anything, she was gone.

That weekend Suga and Daichi went to the Suga's childhood home. However, to Suga's disbelief, his father wouldn't even see him. He sat on his living room next to Daichi staring at his mother. It was obvious she had been crying, her eyes were swollen and red. There wasn't any lie or excuse that could be said. Suga and Daichi had decided not to lie to anyone about their relationship after all.

The brunette had prepared a whole speech. He was going to say how he loved their son, how he would take care of him, how they were happy. But before he could find the right time to open his mouth, Suga's mom spoke in a low and broken voice, "Koushi, you can't come here anymore. I'm sorry." She began sobbing into her hands. Hearing those words, Suga also began to desperately cry while Daichi's held his hand. "Your dad says you cannot be our son anymore, I'm sorry." She kept repeating 'I'm sorry' in a nearly inaudible voice. Each time she repeated the phrase she broke Suga's heart all over again. Suga was a mess, crying like a child while holding onto Daichi like his life depended on it. The brunette's speech was too late now. 

After that day, The shorter boy didn't speak to his family again. It was hard at first, but he had Daichi and that was the most important thing to him. In time, as he started to grow closer to Daichi's parents, he also got a new surrogate family. After their coming out, Daichi actually got closer to his mother and father. They did everything they could to support their son and his significant other. Whenever the boys had financial issues, Mr. and Mrs. Sawamura were always there to lend a hand.

When they heard about the conflict with Suga's parents, they called the boys for a family dinner. At the time Suga was still very sensitive about the issue. However, his heart began to heal with Mrs. Sawamura's words, "I know that nothing can make up for what happened between you and your family dear, but I want you to know that you also have a family here with us." After that night, Suga, at 21, finally admitted he was indeed a crybaby.

Four years had changed the boy's life upside down, but he couldn't say those weren't happy days. Suga felt more grown up and, although he was scared, he was ready to go into the real world. He wasn't going to be alone. As he left the graduation ceremony by Daichi's side he felt accomplished. 

"Are you happy?" asked the taller one.

"Of course I am!" replied Suga with a wide smile on his face. He squeezed Daichi's hand as if to reaffirm his answer. "Come on Daichi, let's go faster. I bet your parents are waiting for us. I can't wait for this graduation dinner, I bet it's going to be fancy," said Suga while laughing.

"Wait Koushi." Daichi grabbed his partner's hand to stop him from waking any further. They were in front of the auditorium were the ceremony was held. Ahead of them there was a huge stairway that went down to the street. Both sides had beautiful tall trees. Since it was the beginning of the summer, the trees were fully green, casting a nice refreshing shadow on the students below. The sky was clear and, even though it was already mid-afternoon, the temperature was hot. Their graduation gowns were too warm for the weather.

They were supposed to meet the Sawamura family at the parking lot and head to a fancy restaurant to celebrate the boys' achievement. Daichi however didn't seem to want to move. He was staring at the ground, his face slightly flushed, maybe because of the weather, and his hand firmly gripping Suga's wrist. The shorter boy was about to ask if Daichi was okay, but Daichi, probably sensing Suga's growing worry, finally spoke again.

"Wait just a little bit. Don't say anything, I'm trying to say something here." Suga raised an eyebrow. That was weird, Daichi was acting strange; was he emotional because of the graduation ceremony? Despite his curiosity, the grey-haired boy kept silent, waiting for his companion to gather his words. He should have been thankful for the silent seconds because he definitely wasn't ready for what he was about to hear.

"Koushi I..." Daichi tried, his head still down.

"Daichi you are making me nervous! Would you just say it?" said Suga a bit louder than he actually meant. The tension in the air was making him feel on edge. But with the sight of Suga's flustered and worried face, Daichi finally snapped out of, laughing out loud and scratching his head embarrassed.

"Haha sorry," he finally said, smiling at Suga, a smile full of affection, making the previously worried boy melt a little bit inside. Daichi let go of of Suga's wrist to intertwine their fingers together. He did the same with his other hand and stared at the shorter boy. He locked his eyes with Suga, unwilling to let go of his gaze.

"Koushi I'm really happy to be here with you today." Daichi spoke in a soft voice, still tenderly looking at Suga's eyes.

"Yeah me too, Daichi..." said the other boy in a low voice, still feeling a bit unsure about what was happening.

Daichi let go of one of his hands to place a finger over Suga's lips in a gentle attempt to silence the other boy before he could say anything else. As soon as Suga nodded, indicating that he would listen, Daichi laced his hand back to the other's boy hand.

"And you know I love you... More than anyone or anything in this world! I mean... I'd do anything for you." Suga wanted to reply, but the firm way Daichi's hands were holding his own made him think the other boy wasn't done yet.

"You make the whole world brighter with your smile and..." Daichi's face was not holding the same calm smile as before. He had a serious expression and he was blushing again. "...and I am so happy knowing you are the one that I want for the rest of my days." Now Suga was crying.

"I can't imagine not having you by my side. I want you to be part of my family... I want to grow old with you." And now Daichi was crying too. Around them a few people were still passing by, but they couldn't pay attention to anyone else at that moment. They were the only two people in the world, holding each other's hands and staring each other in the eyes. Thin tears dropped from Suga's lashes as he waited those tortuously long seconds for the last sentence of Daichi's speech.

"Koushi, will you marry me?" Taller boy completed his speech finally smiling again and showing the most loving expression to the boy who made his world more colorful. 

"Daichi!" Suga broke into a sob and wrapped his arms around the taller boy in front of him, his legs barely supporting his trembling body. 

In between sobs, and muffled by Daichi's gown, he answered while still embracing his loved one. "Of course I will!"

Daichi held him close, encircling Suga's unsteady body with his strong arms and smiling from ear to ear while softly crying. That moment, Daichi was sure he was the happiest person in the world.


End file.
